wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Turalyon
]] General Sir Turalyon is a famousPaladin who served the Alliance army with distinction during and immediately after the Second War. He was second in command to Lord Anduin Lothar, the Supreme Allied Commander, and commanded half of the Alliance forces during the second war while Anduin Lothar commanded the other half. During the assault on Blackrock Spire, Lord Lothar was struck down in combat with Orgrim Doomhammer. It was General Turalyon that picked up Lothar's battle standard and broken sword, and rallied the army of the Alliance to victory over the Horde, eventually capturing Doomhammer, and driving the orcs back to the Dark Portal. As the Lion's lieutenant, Turalyon was named Lothar's successor as Supreme Commander by the other (loyal) members of the Alliance. Since that day, Turalyon was haunted by Lothar's death, which he believed was his fault. Only a few years later, General Turalyon was handpicked by King Terenas Menethil II to join an expeditionary force through the reformed Dark Portal and into Draenor. There, it was discovered that Ner'zhul, the orc shaman, was planning to use a number of powerful artifacts to open more portals, allowing the Horde to escape and plunder other worlds. The Alliance forces ultimately failed to stop Ner'zhul from opening and escaping into his portals, and the subsequent chaotic energy the portals released began to destroy the planet. Rather than risk Azeroth being damaged by Draenor's destruction, the brave paladin selflessly assisted Archmage Khadgar in destroying the Dark Portal on Draenor. Turalyon's fate is not known; Danath Trollbane says to Turalyon's son, Arator, that he had not seen Turalyon in fifteen years - so it stands to reason that Turalyon disappeared about five years after the sealing of the Dark Portal. However, he is confirmed to be alive by Blizzard. It is not known if he and Alleria were officially married or simply lovers. He is immortalized in a massive stone statue in the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind, alongside the other leaders of the Alliance Expedition. The broken sword in his hand is most likely Lothar's, as he took up the shattered blade in combat against the Horde when Lothar fell. *'Stormwind City Heroes Tribute' :;General Turalyon ::Renowned Former Lieutenant to Lord Anduin Lothar, Knight of the Silver Hand. High General of the Alliance Expedition that marched into the orc homeworld of Draenor. Presumed deceased. "Esarus thar no Darador - By blood and honor we serve." "You were the right hand of justice and virtue, old friend. Your name will be honored in our halls always." -- Lord Uther the Lightbringer - Knight of the Silver Hand Personality When first appointed as Lothar's lieutenant, Turalyon was still unsure of his ability to lead. He was initially dumbstruck in the presence of Lothar. When he found himself separated from Lothar and in command of half of the Alliance forces, he fell back on the support of Khadgar and Alleria, who helped to increase his self-confidence. Strong in faith, if not as strong as his fellow paladins, namely Uther, Turalyon would draw upon his skill as a paladin and his experience in command to defeat Doomhammer. The second son of Mograine? Turalyon is discussed as one of the most popular candidates who could be the uncorrupted second son of Highlord Mograine, which would by extension make him the brother of Renault Mograine, the Scarlet Commander in the Monastery. High Inquisitor Fairbanks, who is the last NPC in the current quest line, states that further information on how to craft a new Ashbringer (as there is no way to cleanse the corrupted one) can be found from searching out the second Mograine son, who resides in Outland. Turalyon is thus far the only one of two Expedition heroes whose family history has not yet been revealed. Some favor Turalyon because he is a paladin, and so is Mograine; however, some believe that Turalyon is too old to be Mograine's son, if Scarlet Commander Mograine is any indication (Renault Mograine was a boy around the time of Thrall's escape from Durnholde, which took place approximately one decade earlier; Turalyon was a grown man and missing in Outland at the time). The other possible Expedition candidate is Khadgar, although he is harder to argue for with the confusion over his true age. (He was 17 when Medivh opened the Dark Portal according to The Last Guardian.) Conversely it is also possible that the other Mograine son could be a new, no-name character who was part of the Alliance Expedition, such as David Wayne. Memorable Quotes *"By the Light, your time here has ended! You are not of this world, not of the Holy Light. You do not belong here! Begone!" *"(To Doomhammer)You will stand trial for your crimes. You will stand in Capital City, in chains as the leaders of the Alliance decide your fate, and there you will acknowledge your full defeat. (Turns to the other orcs) But you will not be so lucky. You will die here, with the rest of your kind, and this world will be rid of your taint forever!" See also *Turalyon's Warcraft II statistics Category:Lore Characters Category:Humans Category:Major Characters Category:Game Characters